


Dressed to Impress

by Linadoon



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, Humanized, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, humanization, im shitty with comedy, snail cockblocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: "Honestly, one would expect that, after finally entering a romantic relationship with the little sponge, Squidward would be more receptive of SpongeBob’s annoying antics; and truthfully, he was. SpongeBob still annoyed him from time to time, as any lover could annoy the other, but now things were different. Now there was another level to the annoyance, one that didn’t exist back when the two were nothing but neighbors – and best friends, according to the blonde."-Basically a moment when SpongeBob goes to work in a dress and Squidward can't handle how much of a little tease his boyfriend is.-Squidward x SpongeBob - "Human" AU
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> I was too inspired by Ethan (Musical SpongeBob) "wearing" one of Pearl's pink dresses and ended up making this story.  
> This fanfic is made based on my Human AU, which is based heavily on the Musical, but in which, despite looking like humans, the characters are still acquatic creatures and have some features from their original form, as you'll see when you read.  
> -  
> This fic is dedicated to Kerenitychan, shirohibiki and pancaketiffy, because if it weren't for their art and their stories i wouldn't have been able to write this! ♥  
> This fic is also dedicated to selfox, loveatonofdemons and lotsa for all the support! ♥  
> -  
> UNIRONIC SQUIDBOB! NO CRACK!  
> If you want to be mean about the ship, leave.

Squidward was frowning again. That wasn’t uncommon honestly, especially when he was sitting behind the cash register at the Krusty Krab.

He tried to focus on his magazine, but only found himself reading the same line again and again.

And it was all thanks to SpongeBob, as expected.

Earlier that day, Pearl Krabs had taken a hold of the sponge and had gotten him to participate on some of her “experiments”, which mainly consisted on him being her test subject for new makeup techniques she had been learning to impress her friends. The makeup didn’t seem to be enough though, and when SpongeBob arrived at the Krusty Krab, he was downing a full face of makeup and a glittery pink dress.

He simply smiled as he put on his sailor hat, ignoring the stares of confusion on the dining area, then said two enthusiastic “good mornings!” to both Squidward and Mr. Krabs and walked over to the kitchen, ready for his work.

And that was exactly why Squidward was frowning.

Honestly, one would expect that, after finally entering a romantic relationship with the little sponge, Squidward would be more receptive of SpongeBob’s annoying antics; and truthfully, he was. SpongeBob still annoyed him from time to time, as any lover could annoy the other, but now things were different. Now there was another level to the annoyance, one that didn’t exist back when the two were nothing but neighbors – and best friends, according to the blonde.

Squidward groaned, shaking his head. SpongeBob wasn’t wearing his normal shoes, but instead was prancing around with a pair of black low heels, which changed the typical squeaks for a soft “click clack” on the restaurant’s wooden floor. And the octopus wondered exactly when had he gotten used to the sound of the sponge’s shoes…

“Hey.” A voice made Squidward look up from his magazine. A man crossed his arms, glaring at the cashier from his table. “How long more are we going to wait for our food?”

Squidward sighed.

“SpongeBob!” He turned to the small window to the kitchen. “What is taking so long?!”

“Ah! Sorry, Squidward!” SpongeBob looked away from the small hand mirror he was holding and smiled. “I just wanted to make sure Pearl’s makeup was still good!”

Squidward couldn’t help but stare as SpongeBob laughed, watching how the colors on his face accentuated his features.

“Just finish the food already.” The octopus hissed, quickly turning around.

He felt his face warm while the boy’s smile continued fresh on his mind – what wasn’t really something unusual, but seemed to be worse today.

“Two Krabby Patties ready!” The sponge exclaimed loudly, stepping out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands instead of ringing the bell and yelling a cheery “order up!” to the cashier.

Squidward tried focusing back on his magazine, to no avail. His eyes kept drifting from the words and turning to the sponge with the pink dress, watching as the skirt bounced up and down as he skipped over to the table.

“Do you think that’s a new uniform?” A man sitting at one of the tables said to his companion with a snicker.

“I think he looks pretty!” The lady beside him smiled.

SpongeBob didn’t seem to hear or notice any commentary. He sent a silent kiss over to Squidward once noticing the octopus was watching, booping the tip of his nose before disappearing inside the kitchen.

Squidward groaned, face feeling even warmer than before.

But even without SpongeBob in his area of vision, he couldn’t take the boy out of his mind. He felt his body turn stiff as he heard the “click clack” of SpongeBob walking around the kitchen. And to think that, a long time ago, the idea of SpongeBob wearing dress and heels would be nothing but a reason for laughter…

He had gotten used to the boy wearing dresses, after all, if he felt comfortable wearing them – while also looking damn cute in it – why would Squidward be against it in any way?

But this time…

Squidward couldn’t help but wonder if SpongeBob was deliberately trying to mess with him or not. Many people could be fooled by his innocent façade, but the octopus knew better, and he already knew what was hidden behind those cute blue eyes.

This wasn’t the first time he did that and it wouldn’t be the last. But this was something else. After all, it wasn’t like Squidward was the only one who happened to notice how the skirt could easily lift up, while the top slipped down thanks to the boy’s quick movements and total lack of breasts.

Squidward didn’t know if he glared daggers at SpongeBob or at a random fish who would stare at him.

“Squidward…?”

“AH!” Squidward lost his balance for a moment and dropped his magazine, not that he cared, he couldn’t focus on it either way. He turned to the blonde, frowning when looking down at those big blue eyes that made all his four legs feel weak. “What?!”

“Are you okay?” SpongeBob asked with a smile.

And Squidward couldn’t help but stare once again; being this close, he had a better view of the sponge’s makeup – and he had to say, Pearl did a really good job.

SpongeBob almost looked like a different person. A soft purple eyeshadow covered his eyelids, what accentuated his long and dark eyelashes; a soft blush was added artificially to his freckled cheeks, making the pores almost pop up on his face; and a purplish lipstick lined his large lips, making his pearly white buckteeth stand out more than normal.

“Squidward…?”

The octopus blinked once or twice, feeling his face warm, and noticing he had been silently staring at the other for a while. He had found himself doing that a lot lately, makeup or not, and it never ceased to embarrass him. But could you blame him? SpongeBob was too cute. Too cute for the octopus’ poor heart.

Which was currently beating very fast.

“I’m fine, SpongeBob.” He finally said, forcing the words out.

“Are you sure?” SpongeBob pressed, big blue eyes open wide, studying the octopus with intensity.

“Yeah.” Squidward felt his breath caught in his throat. He swallowed hard. “I am.” He tried to stop his eyes from looking down, to examine the boy’s appearance more thoroughly, with no success. He looked away, hoping the other hadn’t noticed it.

But the sponge did notice. Of course he did.

“Did you like my dress?” He asked with a smile, running his hands over the glittery fabric, smoothing it.

“No.” Squidward lied through gritted teeth.

SpongeBob knew better.

“Do you like my makeup then?” He fluttered his long eyelashes.

Squidward stared again and he wished SpongeBob didn’t know how much power those eyes had over him.

“Why are you even wearing all of this?” The cashier groaned, squirming in place.

“Well, Pearl worked so hard on it!” SpongeBob said, in an almost offended tone of voice. “I don’t wanna ruin her work!” He did a little twirl, which caused the dress to lift ever so slightly.

Squidward blushed, trying to ignore how all his blood had decided to travel somewhere else beside his cheeks. That skirt was too short for that dress – Squidward would’ve even wondered how the kelp had Pearl gotten her father’s agreement to buy it, that is if he didn’t have other things in mind.

“I’m just surprised on how the dress is still pristine after being in that kitchen…” He said, trying to distract himself.

“I’m just good at my job.” SpongeBob winked with a smirk. Squidward pretended not to see it. “Are you sure you don’t like it, Squiddy?” The blonde leaned over the side of the boat and Squidward couldn’t help but stare as the top of the dress slid down slightly, revealing the boy’s chest – it was such a luck it wasn’t a strapless dress or else...

The teal haired man squinted at the other, feeling his whole body warm by now. SpongeBob bit his lower lip, throwing his hair to the side with a quick movement of his head, exposing more of his freckled neck and shoulders, which got an immediate reaction from Squidward.

“SpongeBob! I already told you!” Squidward hissed, trying to keep his voice down. “Not in public! Especially at the Krusty Krab!”

“Of course not at the Krusty Krab!” SpongeBob smiled, but not the innocent smile he normally showed everyone else. “But later, at your home~…” He played with the edge of Squidward’s shirt what earned him a slap on the wrist, but he only laughed.

Yeah, SpongeBob was teasing him for real.

And SpongeBob continued doing so, even after the octopus told him to stop – as if he was going to listen anyway. Even as the day ended and they returned home, SpongeBob was still doing his thing.

Squidward tried not to stare as SpongeBob entered his boatmobile, he _really_ tried not to watch as SpongeBob raised the skirt a little before sitting down, and how he crossed his legs, leaning back on the seat The octopus forced himself to keep the eyes on the street, not wanting to end up in a crash. He wanted to get home. He wanted to have a serious talk with that little, teasing sponge.

When they stopped by a red light, Squidward sneaked a glance over at SpongeBob, against his own will. He didn’t know if the boy knew he was being watched or not, but Squidward felt like he did. SpongeBob looked at himself in the mirror, fluttering his long eyelashes and making little kisses towards his own reflection.

“SpongeBob… Stop that…” Squidward eventually found his voice.

“Stop what?” SpongeBob turned to him with a wide smile, blinking in an innocent way.

“Drop the act!” Squidward hissed, not turning to the sponge, his eyes stuck on the road. “I got it already.”

“Nyahaha! What act?” SpongeBob grinned, he pushed his golden hair bangs to the side and changed position on the seat, in a way that caused the dress to roll up a little more.

“I swear to Neptune…” Squidward shook his head, feeling as if all the blood on his body had gone southward.

Good thing their houses weren’t too far from the Krusty Krab. It was, oh, so great, that it had rained hard during the morning, forcing them to take the boat to work! Squidward wondered if the boy would be continuing his act if they weren’t inside the boat, and were just walking home…

They reached Squidward’s Moai head house in no time and entered the garage. SpongeBob jumped out of the boat before it was even turned off, skipping over to the door. He smiled back at Squidward, as if he didn’t know what he had been doing that whole day.

The older man exited the boat, unlocking the door and allowing entrance to his house.

And as soon as the door was closed behind them, Squidward pulled SpongeBob towards him. The boy let out a squeak, but didn’t really get to say anything as the other man towered over him, pinning him against the wall.

“Alright, I’ve had enough.” Squidward hissed.

“But I didn’t do anything…!” SpongeBob smiled, blushing a deep red.

“Sure you didn’t, you barnacle head!” The octopus rolled his head, fingers holding a bit tighter to the sponge’s sides, crumpling the pink fabric of the dress.

“Aww, you got me…” SpongeBob said, fluttering his eyelashes once Squidward’s glare softened a little. “Does that mean you actually like me in this…?”

“Yes.” Squidward nodded.

“Really?!” Big blue eyes shined at that simple affirmation and Squidward felt his heart skip a beat.

“Yeah, really.” The other man turned his face away in order to re-adjust his thoughts. “I wouldn’t be so worked up if I didn’t like it--”

He was interrupted by two very loud and annoyed “meows”. They looked down, only to find two unimpressed snails staring at them.

“Ah, hello, you two!” SpongeBob smiled.

“Wha--? How did he get here?” Squidward glared at Gary. The snail held his stare. It wasn’t like the snail wasn’t welcome at the house, but based on what happened a few months ago, well…

“Are you two hungry?” The blonde boy said excitedly. He looked up at Squidward, grabbing the large hands that still held on to his waist and pulling them away – a suction cup or two took a few seconds to pop off. “I’ll take care of it! Come on, you two!” With soft and more pleased “meows”, both pets followed SpongeBob to the kitchen.

Squidward groaned. Cockblocked by snails. That wasn’t the first time…

He watched as SpongeBob opened two cans of snail food, pouring them down for the pets who meowed thankfully. And he couldn’t help but feel his face redden even more as he watched the boy bend down, making the skirt raise, revealing his underwear.

“I’m going to take a bath.” He said quickly turning around so that SpongeBob couldn’t be in his area of vision.

“Alright! Do you want some coffee?” He heard the boy’s voice from the kitchen.

“Sure…” Squidward said without paying much attention to it, already climbing up the stairs.

He didn’t really prepare a bath, but decided to take a quick shower. Just enough to calm him down a little bit, and to wash off the rest of his job out of him. Squidward groaned, letting the water run down his body, trying to ignore his half hard dick. He finished the shower hastily, drying his hair and body with a towel, thinking about what waited for him outside of the bathroom. The image of the cute, teasing little sponge was enough to make him hurry instead of taking his sweet time.

Squidward entered his room, only to find SpongeBob sitting on the bed as if it was his own – it almost was by now. Squidward couldn’t help but blush slightly, holding tighter to the towel around his waist.

“Hey!” The boy smiled, leaning back ever so slightly. “You were taking a while so I brought it here!” He pointed over to the coffee mug resting on the nightstand.

“Thanks.” The octopus said, noticing how the blonde was studying him with the eyes, biting his lower lip. “But I don’t think I’ll drink it now…” He reached for the boy’s face, pushing the blonde hair away from his face and making him look up.

“Oh.” SpongeBob blushed with a small chuckle. “I thought you were over that already…”

“No, I’m not.” Squidward allowed his hand to slide down the boy’s neck, down to his shoulder, his fingers pulled at one of the straps of the dress. “You think you can stroll around dressed like this, teasing me all day and get no consequences?”

“Well, then…” SpongeBob smirked, a type of expression that was normally reserved for Squidward only. He rested his hands on the octopus’ shoulders and turned them around, pushing Squidward down with ease, forcing him to take the spot on the bed, before quickly straddling his lap.

Squidward blushed, watching as the dress fell over their legs, the glitter shining with each movement; he could feel the warmth of the boy’s smaller form over his covered hard on and had to hold back a low groan.

“Aren’t you going to take the dress off?” He asked.

“Nah, I’ll keep it.” SpongeBob smiled. “I mean, you did say you liked it, didn’t you?”

Squidward rolled his eyes.

“And I think you said you didn’t want to ruin Pearl’s work…” He mentioned.

SpongeBob chuckled giving no answer to that, simply leaning closer and pressing his lips against Squidward’s. But he didn’t give Squidward a chance to react before pulling away and kissing him on the corner of his mouth…

“SpongeBob…”

He pressed a kiss against Squidward’s cheek, then over his nose, then his chin…

“Sponge…”

Then a kiss on his forehead, a kiss on his neck – Squidward felt a shiver run down his spine – and then a kiss over his nose…

“SpongeBob…!” Squidward said one last time, grabbing SpongeBob’s face, squishing his cheeks and pressing his painted lips together. “Stop that.”

“But you look good like this.” SpongeBob said, trying to smile against the man’s fingers.

Squidward blushed at those words. No matter how many times the sponge complimented him, it always did that to him.

“This stupid lipstick better come off easily…” He groaned.

SpongeBob chuckled softly, pressing kisses over Squidward’s sensitive neck, while his hands started caressing the naked skin; short and painted nails digging softly, in a way that the blonde knew would get a reaction. A low moan escaped the octopus as the sponge kissed his way down, marking the pale skin with purple, after purple, after purple…

And then he stopped.

“I think we better take this off, Squiddy…” The blonde smiled, poking the small tent that had grown on the towel wrapped around the other’s waist. “Wouldn’t want to stain it, right?”

Squidward didn’t really get to say anything as SpongeBob pulled the towel down with one finger, until it untied and fell over the bed, revealing his already painfully hard dick.

SpongeBob smiled up at his boyfriend and maintained eye contact as he brought his lips to Squidward’s hard on. Squidward let out the breath he didn’t notice he was holding, feeling a shiver go down his back as the sponge’s purple lips pressed against his dick; the kiss was soft and delicate, and as soon as it started it stopped, leaving a purple mark behind.

“Sponge…” Squidward groaned both thanks to the feeling and the sight.

The sponge fluttered his long eyelashes, focusing on kissing the sensitive underside of Squidward’s dick, stroking the base with his fingers.

Squidward moaned, leaning on the bed in a more comfortable position, but still being able to see the “show”. He watched as SpongeBob continued kissing his cock, only sometimes poking his tongue past his lips and licking the skin softly, barely touching it. That little tease, SpongeBob already knew all of his sensitive points.

That wasn’t enough, Squidward wanted more, but SpongeBob was determined on teasing him to the brim. It wouldn’t be the first time the sponge had tortured him in such a manner; and he knew very well that he could end up coming with those kisses alone. Eventually.

“Sponge, get up here…” Squidward straightened his back and SpongeBob planted one last kiss before doing as told. “You’re really enjoying that lipstick, aren’t you?”

“Yup~!” SpongeBob smiled wide. The purple color was still strong on his lips, as if he hadn’t been covering the octopus with it.

“Then kiss my lips.” Squidward grabbed his face just like before, bringing it closer to his own.

“Aye, aye, sir.” SpongeBob smiled and obliged, pressing his lips against Squidward’s without the same tenderness of before. Squidward answered the kiss with the same intensity, allowing the other’s tongue to push past his lips. SpongeBob was always the one who took charge when kissing, and Squidward was always more than glad to let him do so.

The blonde tasted sweet, in part thanks the lipstick, but in part because of the boy’s natural taste that Squidward knew very well. It was as if every single part of SpongeBob’s makeup helped reinforce the sponge’s natural traits, looks, taste… It just made Squidward want him more.

He pulled the boy flush against him. The glittery fabric felt weird against Squidward’s naked chest and, after they pulled away, lungs begging for oxygen, he reached his hands around the boy.

“Take this off…”

“Oh, but why?” SpongeBob backed off a little, stopping Squidward’s hands from reaching the zipper on the back of the dress. “I look pretty in it, don’t I?”

Was that really all he wanted? A compliment?

“Yeah, you do.” Squidward said simply.

“Don’t you want to fuck me in this dress?” SpongeBob asked with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest like a spoiled brat.

“Not when the dress belongs to the daughter of our boss…” Squidward rolled his eyes.

“But who said the dress is hers?” The boy arched an eyebrow as if that was the dumbest question even.

“… What…?” The octopus stared as the other laughed.

“It’s old and it doesn’t fit her anymore, so she gave it to me.” SpongeBob smiled, looking down at the dress, remembering how Pearl had said it looked good on him, especially with the new makeup. “Do you really think we have the same size?”

Squidward shrugged, but he had to agree with SpongeBob’s logic right there. He did remember wondering how and why Pearl would have such a small dress, he felt a bit stupid…

“Well, I hope you don’t complain if it gets dirty.” He threw back.

“We can always wash it!” SpongeBob smiled.

“Yeah, I guess…”

The blonde leaned forward, kissing Squidward once again, running his hands from the large shoulders down to long fingered hands. Squidward allowed SpongeBob to take hold of his hands, resting his purple palms against pink fabric.

Squidward kneaded SpongeBob’s sides over the dress, knowing that his boyfriend liked the feeling of being grabbed like that. The boy reacted by moving his hips, moaning softly against the man’s lips, holding tighter to his teal colored hair, still a bit damp from the shower. Squidward could feel something that wasn’t there before, now pressing warm against his exposed dick.

He reached for it, pressing his fingers over the front of the skirt, feeling as a small tent formed on the pink fabric. SpongeBob let out a soft squeak at the touch, biting his lip in an almost timid way when Squidward started stroking him. The friction of the dress and the underwear against his growing dick made the sponge moan.

“A-ah…” SpongeBob muffled his voice with Squidward’s mouth, thrusting against the touch, wanting to feel more.

And Squidward wanted to give him more. But, with a smirk, he decided that it was payback time.

“What…?” The blonde blinked once or twice, eyes clouded as the other pushed him back ever so slightly.

“We need lube…”

“Oh, yeah…” SpongeBob leaned towards the nightstand, grabbing the transparent bottle of lube that was resting there, next to the forgotten cup of coffee. “Here.”

“Since when had that been there?” He hadn’t even notice it. Not that he would’ve anyway, with SpongeBob sitting on his bed, quietly devouring him with those blue eyes...

“Since I brought the coffee.” The boy frowned slightly. “It’s probably cold by now…”

Squidward ignored the comment, grabbing the bottle from SpongeBob’s hands and squirting some of it on his fingers. SpongeBob smiled at him, leaning against his shoulder as he lowered his underwear, lifting the skirt to give the other full access.

Holding the boy in place with one arm, Squidward pressed his lubed fingers against the puckered opening.

“A-ah…” SpongeBob bit his lip, shivering at the cold touch, but not complaining.

Squidward poked around, getting a soft – and impatient – whine from the boy, before finally pushing a digit in. SpongeBob’s breath hitched and he moved, adjusting to the feeling. The octopus pushed the finger in and out, slowly, going deeper at each movement, before adding a second finger. SpongeBob squeaked loudly, before pressing his lips against Squidward’s neck as if trying to hide his noises. But Squidward knew he wasn’t going to do so, not that he ever succeeded at it. SpongeBob was always so noisy…

Squidward continued his ministrations. He knew how his suction cups made the sponge feel, as they poked and pulled softly inside of him. He pressed the digits deeper, but not deep enough, watching as SpongeBob squirmed on his lap. SpongeBob was naturally cute, terribly cute, but in moments like that he somehow got even cuter. Cheeks red and warm, making his freckles pop up more than they normally did; closed eyes and panting mouth open; blonde hair messy, sticking to his skin. Squidward loved to see him like that.

Squidward added a third finger, stretching SpongeBob even more and getting another delightfully loud moan from the boy. He pushed in deeper, and he knew he had found that special little spot when SpongeBob went rigid above him, letting out a quick and loud whine. But instead of pressing again, he just teasingly rubbed against it.

“S-squidward… Ahm…” The boy moaned, thrusting his hips, wanting to feel more. “Please…”

“Please what?” Squidward asked, enjoying the feel of SpongeBob’s warm breath against his neck.

“T-there, please…” A moan interrupted the boy’s words as the fingers continued moving inside him, stretching him more and more.

“Here?”

Squidward pushed his fingers deeper, once again poking SpongeBob’s prostate, getting another loud moan from him, which quickly turned into a whine as he pulled the digits away from that spot.

SpongeBob groaned, leaning back a little, hands resting on his lover’s shoulders. And Squidward had to hold back a chuckle at the boy’s exasperated expression. Although he did also feel as if all the remaining blood on his body had traveled down to his crotch while staring at those cloudy blue eyes.

“Squidward…!” The sponge whined. “Stop teasing…!”

“Look who’s talking.”

SpongeBob pouted at those words, but didn’t get to let out much aside from a long whine as Squidward continued pushing his fingers in and out, being careful not to touch that spot.

After a while, the sponge had enough. He ran his fingers down Squidward’s naked chest, before pulling away, reaching for the bottle of lube resting beside the octopus’ legs. Squidward watched as the other squirted a small amount of the liquid over those dainty fingers, before wrapping them around his hard on and stroking slowly, in that same teasing rhythm.

“Hah…!” Squidward gasped, feeling a shiver run down his back thanks to the cold lube and SpongeBob’s slow but hard hand movements. And the sponge smiled, noticing he had gotten the exact reaction he wanted.

"Ok... Two can play this game, Squiddy~" The blonde leaned forward, pressing one tiny peck over Squidward’s lips, before taking his kisses to the octopus’ neck, covering his skin in even more purple marks. Squidward groaned while SpongeBob mouthed at his pulse point, feeling the sponge’s buckteeth scraping his skin.

He watched SpongeBob pushing the skirt away with the back of his hand, wrapping his fingers around both of their members, stroking them together.

“Ah, Sponge…” The teal haired man couldn’t help but moan, for a moment forgetting what he was doing with his fingers.

SpongeBob didn’t like the sudden stillness of the other’s hands, giving him a soft glare, before kissing him once again. His hands stroked their dicks together, the pace quickening, and Squidward thrusted up, trying to meet his boyfriend’s rhythm, feeling the pleasure building up more and more.

He groaned impatiently, pulling his fingers out, ignoring the sponge’s startled sound.

“Alright, I think we both had enough…” He affirmed.

SpongeBob giggled at those words. He rested a hand on Squidward’s shoulder to stabilize himself, while using the other to line Squidward’s dick to his stretched and lubed entrance. The octopus watched quietly as the sponge lowered his hips.

“Ahm~…” SpongeBob moaned softly, biting his lip, feeling as Squidward’s dick stretched him way more than his fingers could.

Squidward rested his hands on SpongeBob’s waist, helping him move, moaning at the feeling of the boy’s walls warm and tight, all around him.

“Oh… ooh, yes…” SpongeBob smiled, letting out a breathless chuckle

“You ok, babe?” Squidward asked.

“Mnn~ More than ok~” SpongeBob smiled, and as if to prove so, he moved his hips, raising up till only the head of Squidward’s dick was inside of him, and then brought his hips down in a painfully slow movement.

“F-fuck…” Squidward hissed.

For a moment he wondered if the sponge was once again going to tease him, as if paying back his payback. But no. SpongeBob started finding a new rhythm, being sure to roll his hips in that way that Squidward simply adored.

“Hm… Sponge…” The octopus groaned, pulling the boy closer. “You feel so good…”

“Aah… So does you~” SpongeBob smiled and Squidward just felt the need of having those lips on his once again.

They kissed, slow and passionate, getting deeper as the blonde’s movements increased in pace. SpongeBob wrapped his arms around Squidward’s shoulders, keeping himself in place, pressing their chests together.

The dress’ fabric still felt weird against Squidward’s skin, but he felt a shiver run down his back when the glitters scraped against his nipples. He wished he could see the boy’s chest, those tiny and pink nipples exposed to him, but he had already decided to do as SpongeBob wanted and keep the dress in place.

“Mn… Oh, Squidward…!” The blonde moaned, digging his nails on his lover’s broad shoulders. Squidward kissed SpongeBob’s neck, tasting his skin, and leaving dark marks in the same fashion of the sponge’s purple kisses. “A-ah!” The octopus raised his hand to the boy’s chest, pressing over the pink fabric. “Mmmn…! S-Squiddy!”

Squidward chuckled at the startled sound and how SpongeBob lost the rhythm of his thrusts for a moment.

He grabbed SpongeBob, lifting him and throwing him on the bed – he was practically weightless, being a sponge. They broke apart for just a second as they moved, pulling each other into another passionate kiss as soon as Squidward leaned over SpongeBob’s smaller form.

Squidward groaned, not being able to get close enough. He saw the strange position the boy’s legs were at, noticing it was thanks to the underwear still keeping them stuck together. He tried pulling away to do something about it, but the sponge pinned him down, kissing him as if their lives depended on it.

“Calm down…!” Squidward groaned as he freed himself from SpongeBob’s hungry lips, ignoring the whine he got from the other. He did a quick work of pulling the blonde’s underwear all the way down, throwing them somewhere on the room.

Once finally free from the hindrance, SpongeBob wrapped his legs around Squidward’s waist, grinding their dicks together with a movement of his waist. Both moaned at the friction, instinctively rocking together.

The octopus huffed, pushing the legs apart and lining his dick with the sponge’s asshole once again. SpongeBob waited impatiently, throwing his head back when feeling Squidward slip inside again.

“Ooh…” He moaned, wiggling his hips, helping the octopus go deeper. “S-Squiddy… Ah, it feels so good~”

Squidward started moving again, this time being the one to establish the rhythm. SpongeBob moved with him, allowing him to go deeper and deeper at each thrust.

“A-ah! Ahm!” SpongeBob moaned against Squidward’s mouth, back arching over the bed as his boyfriend pushed in and out just right, almost touching that special spot that made the sponge see stars.

Squidward pulled his mouth back, taking his lips to SpongeBob’s neck, leaving little bite marks all over the skin. Each bite, he noticed, made the boy shake and groan, nails digging into his scalp, and pulling on his teal hair. The straps of the dress fell over SpongeBob’s shoulders, displacing the front of the dress just enough to expose one of the boy’s pink nipples. Squidward bent down closer, pressing a kiss over one of the hard buds, and taking it in his mouth.

“Aaahm…!” SpongeBob moaned, arching over the bed, pressing his chest even closer to Squidward, allowing him to suck and bite his chest freely. “Ooh… Squidward~”

The octopus liked to hear his name being called like that… He hissed when SpongeBob pulled him up by the hair.

“N-no more teasing…” The boy whined, capturing Squidward’s lips in a searing kiss.

“Mnn…” Squidward answered the kiss with the same intensity.

They rocked together, keeping an increasing pace. And Squidward could feel the pressure building. He pulled away and looked down at the boy.

SpongeBob blinked up at him, dazed. Gosh, he was just so cute, and sexy… Golden hair a mess, framing a red face, strands of hair stuck to his sweaty freckled skin; those blue eyes, half closed, staring up at him, clouded with lust and love; his makeup was messed, the purple lipstick smeared over the sides of his lip, but still as vibrant as before. And that dress... It was crumpled, already stained here and there by lube and bodily fluids, but it still looked so pretty; the strong pink color made a beautiful contrast with the boy’s pale skin. And in that moment, Squidward decided he was glad SpongeBob didn’t let him remove the dress.

“You look so cute…” Squidward sighed, watching as the boy smiled at him, taking his time to process those words.

“Hmm…” Was all SpongeBob managed to say, moving his hips against his lover. “Squidward, please…” He moaned, or more like begged.

Squidward moved, changing position ever so slightly, pushing deep inside the boy, finding his prostate with one simple thrust.

“Oh! S-Squidward – AH! Yes!!” SpongeBob cried out, nails digging into Squidward’s back as he rocked against the octopus.

“Hm… Fuck…!” Squidward moaned, enjoying the feeling and the sounds he got from his little lover. He kept that angle, plowing deep and fast, hitting that spot again and again.

“Aaah!!” SpongeBob panted, tears bubbling in his eyes as the pleasure built more and more. “Ooh… Oh, n-nep-tune!!”

SpongeBob’s loud moans seemed to echo inside the room, ringing inside Squidward’s ears. While Squidward could still complain about SpongeBob being too loud from time to time, he didn’t complain about it at moments like these. He liked it, it sounded good together with the sound of skin hitting skin, and the bed sometimes squeaking underneath them.

Good thing the windows were closed. But there was little chance of anyone else beside Patrick listening, and there was also a high chance of said Sea Star being asleep right now. 

Squidward held the boy tightly and both knew that the reddened marks of his suction cups would stay on SpongeBob’s skin for a while, maybe a few days. Not that SpongeBob would complain. He liked them. A lot.

“Squid-- Squidward…! OH!” SpongeBob gasped, the words jumbled as the pleasure increased, his mind blanking out every time Squidward hit that spot, again, and again…

“S-Sponge…” Squidward moaned, he could feel the boy's body tightening around him, which meant he wasn't going to last much longer.

“Ooh – oh! I’m c-cum--!” A sob interrupted him as the octopus reached for his forgotten dick, stroking it in time with their movements.

“Yeah… Cum for me, baby...” Squidward groaned, feeling the boy shaking under his touch.

With a loud cry of his lover’s name, SpongeBob came on Squidward’s hand, jets of white cum falling all over his lower stomach and on the wrinkled pink dress. Squidward stroked the boy's dick as the boy moaned, pratically milking him dry. He groaned, feeling SpongeBob tightening around him in short spasms, pushing him to the brim just a few seconds after his lover.

The room fell to silence, as the two calmed their breath and their racing hearts. Squidward felt all his four legs wobbly, still numb thanks to the orgasm. He allowed himself to lay carefully on top of SpongeBob, watching the boy as he slowly returned from his high.

SpongeBob blinked once or twice, staring at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, before he turned to his boyfriend, smiling widely, showing that cute gap between his front teeth. Squidward couldn’t help but smile back. The boy moved sluggishly, leaning against him with a pleased sigh, and Squidward wrapped an arm around him.

“You ok?” He asked.

“Ok? I’m better than ok, Squiddy!” SpongeBob let out breathless laugh, the sound rang inside Squidward’s ear in the same manner the boy’s moans did before. “Holy mackerel, I didn’t know teasing you would end up like this…”

“Yeah, sure you didn’t…” Squidward rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean it.” SpongeBob chuckled, looking almost sheepish. "I knew the dress and the makeup looked good, i hoped you would think so too. I wasn't really expecting things to go this way..."

Squidward huffed, feeling his cheeks getting warmer once again and he averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

“You’re not working in a dress ever again.”

“Why not?” SpongeBob whined.

“Because!” Squidward huffed.

There was silence.

In all honesty, Squidward wouldn’t mind the distraction SpongeBob could offer him in the middle of his boring job; remembering how it was like to just sit behind the cash register, watching as SpongeBob skipped around looking so good, and with such a revealing outfit, while having to hide the fact that it affected him… It was a weird experience. Not fully bad, not fully good. But definitely embarrassing.

“So, you really liked the dress, didn’t you?” SpongeBob broke the silence eventually.

Squidward sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I did.” He repeated. “And the make-up as well, before you ask.”

“Good!” SpongeBob smiled. “I’m gonna tell Pearl you said so!”

Squidward shook his head.

"You better not tell her everything." He warned.

"Of course not!" SpongeBob stuck his tongue out, like a kid, and Squidward couldn't help but chuckle.

The octopus looked down at the boy, examining the pink dress. To think it was so pristine just a while ago... It looked quite disgusting now.

“The dress got all dirty…”

“It’s okay.” SpongeBob shrugged. “Tomorrow is washing day.”

“True. But if it gets stained, it’s all your fault.” Squidward said and couldn’t help but smile when hearing SpongeBob laugh beside him.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” He shook his head, leaning it against the octopus’ shoulder. “Thanks for letting me keep the dress by the way~”

“Wasn’t really my choice.” Squidward rolled his eyes.

“I love you~” SpongeBob said it in a singing tone.

“I know.” Squidward looked down at the boy, finding two big blue eyes staring back at him. SpongeBob simply smiled, and Squidward smiled back. “I love you too.”

The boy’s face was still red and his hair and makeup were quite a mess. The dark lines painted under his eyes were smeared thanks to the tears he had shed a few moments ago; but the lipstick was surprisingly intact, despite having been smeared all over the sides of SpongeBob’s lips.

He still looked good nonetheless.

They stayed like that for a little more, laying on each other’s arms, just enjoying the moment. Until the octopus started feeling uncomfortable with the sweat and the dry cum that he happened to still have on his fingers.

“We gotta clean up now.” Squidward said, getting up, hearing his back pop slightly as he moved. Ugh. He turned to the blonde, still laying on the bed, with his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face. The octopus smiled. He was just too cute. “Come on, get up.”

“I don’t wanna move…” SpongeBob whined, arms and legs stretched as if he was a star-fish.

“Fine, I’ll take a bath first.” Squidward rolled his eyes. “I’ll get another ready for you then.”

“Thank you, babe~” The sponge sent a kiss over to his boyfriend, who blushed, but smiled, before disappearing on the bathroom.

SpongeBob sighed and hummed in a pleased manner. He ran his hands over the pink dress. It was indeed a mess as Squidward said it would be, the glittery fabric was wrinkled and stained, but he didn’t mind it, he liked it. He giggled to himself. He loved how Squidward was so easy to tease. SpongeBob loved his octopus so much…

He sighed after a while, forcing himself to get up from the bed and remove the dress. He put it together with the other dirty clothes.

SpongeBob sat on the bed again, stretching. He heard the sound of water running in the bathroom, and thought about joining Squidward. Who knows what could happen in there, am I right? He chuckled to himself.

“SpongeBob…” Squidward’s voice came from the bathroom and SpongeBob noticed a difference on his tone. “The kiss marks are not coming off…”

“None?” The sponge asked. “Not even the ones on your--”

“YES!! Not even the ones there!!”

“Oh, um…” There was a pause and silence. SpongeBob cringed slightly when remembering something Pearl had told him earlier that day. “Well… I think I remember Pearl saying something about it being a very resistant and hard to clean lipstick…”

“SPONGEBOB!”

**\--**

**Drawn by me ♥**

**(I do commissions! :D)**


End file.
